<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunger Pains by Petri808</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419614">Hunger Pains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808'>Petri808</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inuyasha Short Stories &amp; One Shots [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, NSFW, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It still a bit till dinner time, and Inuyasha is hungry but there's no snacks around.  So he goes to bug his wife who's taking a shower and ends up munching on a different kind of meal...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inuyasha Short Stories &amp; One Shots [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/796353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunger Pains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on a Tumblr request, short a sweet smut</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/619324509654319104/i-saw-this-on-facebook-and-immediately-thought-of">https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/619324509654319104/i-saw-this-on-facebook-and-immediately-thought-of</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/petri808/status/1265896912013516801?s=20">https://twitter.com/petri808/status/1265896912013516801?s=2</a>
</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Damn my metabolism.’</em> Inuyasha glances over his shoulder, ear trained towards the bedroom where his wife was taking a shower. The rumbles in his stomach were calling, begging for more sustenance. Dinner time was an hour away, so he ventures into the kitchen to find a snack… to no avail. Apparently, a shopping trip was in order.</p><p>“Ugh,” he groans as the twisted, tortured sounds coming from his stomach intensify.</p><p>Inuyasha walks into the bathroom and pulls back the curtains, “are we- stop screaming, it’s just me. Are we out of ramen?”</p><p>“Oi!”  He cries out as a stream of water blasts him in the face.</p><p>“Oh My God Inu get out! I’ll cook dinner as soon as I’m done.”</p><p>Soaked from the neck up, he deadpans for a second, ears flattened and shocked that Kagome just doused him with the shower hose! “Why you little!” He jumps into the tub with her, pinning the blushing woman to the wall. “This carnivore is hungry,” his lips hovering over hers, “so how about I just dine on you instead.”</p><p>“I-Inu, y-you’re clothes…”</p><p>“Oh, don’t you worry,” he nibbles, letting his fangs torture her lip and pulling a groan from her. “They’ll be off in about 2 seconds.  Now be a good girl and face the wall.”</p><p>Once Kagome complies, Inuyasha keeps his body close to hers so she can’t get away. He peels off his soaked clothing, leaving them at the bottom of the tub, his hard erection now pressed firmly between the valley of her ass cheeks.</p><p>“Oh, and what do I find here?” His fingers tease around her folds to find the viscous fluids of her sex oozing out. “This excites you... I’ll make a note of this for later,” he whispers over her ear, triggering shivers along her skin.</p><p>Her breathing hitches as his hips rock painfully slow, rubbing his dick against her, and his fangs drag along her neck. Heat rises in the small room, regardless of the streaming waters cascading around them. “Fuck, you’re just too sexy Kagome...”</p><p>“Then stop teasing me, Inu, “she quips back, though her words hold no bite in them, rather a peak in pheromones communicating exactly what she desires.</p><p>“No, I’m hungry.” He nudges at her neck, placing kisses along the bared skin, sucking, toying the flesh through his teeth before smoothing the reddened skin with his tongue.</p><p>Her mewls increase when his fingers pinch and rub around her clit or swelling folds. She whines and breathing falters as a hand molds around her breast and pulls at her perked nipples. He’s so gentle with his fingers. So much stimulation, sends her mind reeling and her body reacts on instinct, grinding back against her husband.</p><p>“Please,” she begs, placing her hand over his and pushing his fingers lower to her entrance. She then reaches around grasping for his cock. “Fill me...”</p><p>“I don’t have protection.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” she groans back. The idea of carrying his child was more of a turn on to her than a hindrance. “I’d love a child from you Inu.”</p><p>Of all the loaded words she could have said to make him any harder than he already was... Inu growls low, “damn Gome, you’ve done it now.” He’ll fill her up as many times as he needs to make it happen. The leash was gone.</p><p>He pulls her hips back, angling it just right. She presses her hands against the wall as a brace and traction, biting down on her lip in anticipation. The pressure of his tip, pushes through and her walls gladly suck him in. He moans as the heat of her core stimulates his cock and floods his primal instincts to drive.</p><p>Gasps and moans fill the air, mixed with the sounds of sloppy wet slaps, and patter of water long forgotten. Skin against skin, he alternates laboriously slow thrusts with sudden jackknifes to bury his cock as far in as possible. “Do you like that?” He leans in, chest to back with his fingers gripped tight to keep her hips from moving. He cocks his hips despite being buried to the hilt, forcing her almost into a tiptoe, then grinds to cause friction and pulls a groaning yelp out of her. “Full enough for you?”</p><p>“Very,” she purrs.</p><p>Taking her hand from the wall, he places it between her thighs. “Play for me Kagome.”</p><p>She nods and as he resumes fucking her, her own fingers work their magic, toying and rubbing her button, doing her best to focus on what she was doing. Her body was already over stimulated and knowing just the right motions to use, made it easy.</p><p>All the moans purring out of his wife, drove him closer. Fuck she felt so good... Her walls were closing in on him and her breathing grew erratic. Kami, the higher her rise, the more toxic it all became. His head was swimming in it all. The sounds, the scents flooding in, her cries melding with his... sends his vision white.</p><p>She pulls away and turns around, pulling him against her as he pants heavily. He sighs at the final pop of release and rests his head on her shoulder. “You really want a kid, huh?” Kagome chuckles, threading her fingers through his hair, “me too.”</p><p>“Of course, I do.” He leans back and kisses her softly. “But to be honest,” Inuyasha smirks, “I’ll take any reason to have sex with my wife”</p><p>“Oof!” Kagome playfully slaps him in the chest. “You’re terrible sometimes!”</p><p>“But you still love me,” he grins.</p><p>“Yes...” she reaches up, fondling his ears, “I still love you.”</p><p>“Careful wench, you’re gonna wake him up again.”</p><p>“Oh,” she looks up through coy lashes, “is that such a bad thing...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>